


Strange Tides

by mademoisellePlume



Series: Rachel-Centric Drabbles [9]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/F, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellePlume/pseuds/mademoisellePlume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This girl was not a cooperative hostage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Pirate AU because who doesn't love pirates?

She’s sailed the strangest tides in her life. There had been a good five years where she’d served on the ship of her cousin, until she’d taken violently ill with the concept of ‘obeying orders’ and done a bunk. She’d had an enemy in David, and a prisoner in him, and the strangest sort of lover-that-she’d-hated in him. Her pretty face was marred by a scar on her cheek, a relic of an encounter with a scallywag called Cole. She had transported bears on her ship for the money, and sunken more ships then she could count, and all of it had been more than enjoyable. It had been fun.

Now she was staring at her hostage and trying to understand why she didn’t seem scared.

“Oh!” The girl cried. “Look! Look Miss Rachel, look! Whales!”

“It’s Captain Rachel, not miss.” She corrected the Chapman girl, while turning to look at the large creatures breaking the surface some ways off. The girl rushed to the side of the ship to hang over the edge and look with huge eyes, and Rachel didn’t even know how she managed to move so fast in the restricting women’s clothing that Rachel had reluctantly chosen to stop wearing when she took up this life.

Really, Melissa should be scared, should be cowering, should be pleading to be brought back home to her father.

Instead, Rachel was starting to suspect, if her father ponied up with the ransom money, Melissa might just beg to stay.


End file.
